


May I?

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asking permissions, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, Expectation of intimacy, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Romance, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Intimacy is not an assumption for Blaine. Blaine doesn’t take what he wants. It’s given to him…with discretion.”</p><p>Many people assume a Dom/sub relationship is solely about kink and hardcore sex, but there are moments where it’s nothing like that at all.</p><p>Written as part of my more realistic D/s relationship story line, and inspired in part by the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge prompt ‘kink’.</p><p>Taking a Journey Together D/s series<br/>Sudden<br/>Safeword<br/>Hold You<br/>Seeing Red<br/>Spanking<br/>Speaking Up<br/>Self-flagellation<br/>Reset<br/>Seduction<br/>Barriers<br/>Understanding<br/>Guidance</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

Blaine stands behind his Dom in the shower, watching the drops of water drip down his skin, outlining the muscles and bones and curves – all the places Blaine would love to lick and kiss. But showering together is a routine, more of a necessity than a pleasure. The loft they live in is ancient, like many of the fashionable vintage buildings in New York City, and the hot water doesn’t last that long in the winter. Kurt loves shower sex as much as the next person, but he also enjoys his personal space. Their relationship as Dom and sub, Master and pet, isn’t all about kink and sex and spanking and bondage. It’s about structure. It’s about rules. It’s about the boundaries and limits they both have that must be respected. Intimacy isn’t an assumption for Blaine. Blaine doesn’t take what he wants. It’s given to him…with discretion. He needs to ask his Dom’s permission before he can touch.

Besides, Blaine _wants_ to give Kurt his time in the shower to relax before work. It’s something that his Dom needs. Kurt doesn’t like to be teased before work. It adds another level of stress to an already stress-filled day.

But Blaine can’t help himself this one time.

He wants to touch Kurt.

Kurt feels Blaine staring. It’s hard not to. Those golden-hazel eyes of his emit their own heat when Blaine starts looking too hard. But Kurt doesn’t say anything. If Blaine wants something, he has to ask for it. Kurt’s not about to offer.

Kurt feels Blaine’s body behind him, close enough that they almost touch, but Blaine doesn’t. He waits. He builds up courage. He feels the temperature of the water dip, and he knows he’s running out of time.

“May I?” he asks, keeping his hand from already reaching since a _yes_ is not assured.

Kurt doesn’t reply, doesn’t stop what he’s doing, applying body wash to a puff, but then he reaches over his shoulder and hands it to Blaine.

“You may wash my back, pet,” Kurt says.

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine says, taking the puff from Kurt’s hand. “Thank you, Sir.”

It’s not licking up his spine, or kissing down his neck, and it’s definitely not shower sex, but Blaine will take what he’s given, and he’s grateful for it.


End file.
